1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club iron having a high density leading edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the size, structure, configuration, material, construction, and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. Most irons are constructed in such a way that the head is made from a single type of parent material, such as steel. Some irons have discrete weighting elements incorporated into their structure, but these weights typically are incorporated into sole or perimeter regions located away from the face. As such, most irons currently available on the market do not have a center of gravity (CG) that is located low or forward enough in the head for the head to achieve optimum performance.